


it's too hot (but I'll hold you anyway)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke & Bellamy locked in a bank during a black out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's too hot (but I'll hold you anyway)

He notices things.

Granted, it’s sort of his job since he’s training to be a cop, but yeah he tends to notice things more than other people. Like the way the lights flickered when he stepped through the glass doors of his bank or the conflicting temperatures when the summer’s blistering heat on the back of his neck mixed with the welcoming cool breeze of the building’s industrial air conditioning. There are fifteen customers in the bank besides him, including a man wearing the brightest orange shirt he’s ever seen and a woman carrying both a baby and a dog in a purse, one on each arm. Eight tellers, three men and five women, are each carrying out their business like it’s every other day.

The hair stands up on the back of his neck in a way that tells him it’s not going to end up like any other day.

He finishes his transactions and is tucking his wallet into his back pocket as he heads out of the main doors and into the ATM corridor that leads outside when he notices her.

She’s got her blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head and a pair of cheap flip flops on her feet and he can’t see her face yet but somehow he just knows that she’s gorgeous. He watches as she waits for her money to be dispensed, her hand coming up to rub against the back of her neck (and he notices the color of her nails, a red so dark it looks black) before she reaches down to pull the cash out of the machine.

Then everything goes dark. 

Well, not exactly dark because the ATM corridor is completely glassed in and the sunlight is still streaming through but all of the lights are off and the air is almost instantly hard to breathe through. He hears a scream coming from the other room, where the bank’s main lobby is significantly darker, and he knows that in a power outage automatic doors will not open and that they are all basically stuck in their respective rooms.

The first time he sees the blonde’s face is when she turns to look at him, a look of mild terror in her eyes, and he’s guessing she’s just come to the same conclusion he has.

“You’re not going to rob or kill me right?”

Those are the first words out of her mouth and he can’t help it when he barks out a laugh so loud it makes her jump.

“What?”

She narrows her eyes as she looks him up and down. “I’ve seen enough movies to know how this goes down,” she says but he notices a little gleam in her eye. “Guy shuts down power to rob a bank and pretends to be just another hostage before revealing that he’s been the mastermind all along.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Answer me this,” he says as he motions towards the locked doors to the bank’s lobby. “What kind of mastermind would lock himself outside of where they keep all the money?”

She pretends to think this over for a moment before nodding. “Fair point,” she says as she looks around the room. “So what do you think happened? And don’t say power outage because obviously.”

“The heat,” Bellamy explains as he takes a seat against the wall where there’s a small bit of shade thanks to the building’s overhang outside. The girl bites at her bottom lip for a second before rolling her eyes and dropping down near him. “Too many people running their air conditioners or pool pumps or whatever. Causes the power grid to overload and then…” He motions around the room and she nods. “I’m Bellamy, by the way.”

He holds his hand out to her and is surprised when she shakes his hand firmly. “Clarke. So how long do you think we’ll be in here?”

Bellamy knows enough about emergency situations from his police training and he’s pretty positive that someone has already called this in otherwise he would have done it himself.

“Not long. We just have to wait for someone to come pry open the doors,” he says simply as he leans his head back against the wall. Clarke scoffs and Bellamy looks over at her. “Trust me, I’m a cop.”

Clarke looks at him like she’s not convinced. “Really?”

“Hey! Don’t look so surprised,” he says and she rolls her eyes but laughs quietly. “I mean, technically I’m in the police academy but I’ll be a cop soon enough.”

“So you’re saying someone is on the way?”

Bellamy nods. “I’m sure a bank manager called it in. Any second now we’ll hear sirens and then a firefighter will come crack open these doors and that’ll be that.”

Clarke gives him a strange look as she follows his lead and leans her head back against the wall. “You’re incredibly calm about all of this.”

“It’s my job to stay calm,” Bellamy shrugs.

“Almost your job,” she points out and he rolls his eyes. “That’s cool though.” He looks at her and she shrugs. “Being a cop, I mean. Have you always wanted to be an officer?”

“What’s with the sudden interest in my life?” Bellamy laughs when she scowls. “Usually hostages don’t care about the masterminds,” he added with a wink.

“I don’t know. The fact that we’re stuck here for awhile I guess.”

“I haven’t always wanted to be a cop,” Bellamy admits after a minute of silence. “I got into some trouble as a kid, did some stupid shit and then decided one day I should grow up.” Clarke nods like she understands. “What about you?”

“I also did some stupid shit as a kid but I don’t wanna be a cop,” she jokes and they both laugh. “I’m a medical student.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow. “Now I’m impressed.” He doesn’t hate the pink of her cheeks when she blushes. “Have you always wanted to be a doctor?”

Clarke nods. “Since I was a little girl. My mom is a surgeon and I always wanted to be just like her.” She stops for a second to take a breath and wipe her hand across her forehead. “It’s really getting hot in here.”

Bellamy would be worried but he hears something faint in the distance so he sits up straighter and points to his ear to indicate that she should listen too. “ Wait…do you hear that?” They listen closely until he’s sure that he can hear a siren in the distance. “They’re almost here. Just gotta hold on a little bit longer.”

The sun is really beating into the room now and he can hear the people in the bank’s main lobby (fifteen customers, eight tellers) as they talk excitedly about the impending fire trucks, whose sirens are now loud enough to be heard throughout the building.

Bellamy stands when the fire truck pulls into the parking lot and Clarke gives him a smile when he gives her his hand to pull herself up. Her face is red and he can tell that she needs fresh air and water immediately.

He’s relieved when a fireman gets the door open quickly with a crowbar and then they are being ushered out and over to a few ambulances where EMTs wait to check them over.

“She needs water,” Bellamy says as he motions towards Clarke. “Now.” His tone must indicate that he’s not messing around because the EMT nods quickly and runs to grab a couple bottles of water from inside of truck.

There are a couple of cop cars sitting in the parking lot and he heads over to one to tell them who he is and what happened. One of the cops pats him on the back of his shoulder and comments about how it’s good that he kept a level head and that experiences like this will only help him in his future career.

He doesn’t see Clarke again until she’s walking towards her car, a little red Honda hybrid that has a St. Paul’s hospital sticker on the window and a crooked license plate, and he jogs over to her before she can open the driver’s door.

“Hey,” he says and she’s got a little smile on her face when she turns around. “Gonna leave without saying goodbye? That’s cold.”

Clarke laughs as she leans back against her door. “Actually it’s hot.” She blushes a little when he raises an eyebrow. “Outside. I just want to sit in an air conditioned room until my toes are numb.”

“I know a place with great air conditioning,” he says quickly before he even thinks about what that sentence implies and he chuckles when her eyes go wide. “No, I mean. There’s a really good Italian place down the street. Great working AC, ice cold drinks. What do you say?”

His breath catches a little when she bites her bottom lip in thought and he wonders if that’s a habit of hers since he’s seen that more than once today.

He likes it.

“Okay,” she says slowly. “But don’t you have to get back to school?”

Bellamy shakes his head as he reaches over to open her car door for her. “I get weekends off,” he explains and she laughs a little when he motions towards her now open door. “Follow me.”

When he’s stopped at a red light on the way to the restaurant he looks in the rear view mirror to see that she’s smiling and singing along with her radio, not worried at all that she might look silly if someone was to notice her.

He finds that he likes that too.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Bellamy is on his way out of the bank when the power goes out and he’s locked in the atm room… with a blond girl who has just finished withdrawing some money.


End file.
